Rose of the Dark Desert
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Can a flower which blooms in the dark show all his beauty or will it willt if it tryes to reach the sun? Can thelove of a father really be stronger then the will for freedom? The children of the royal family met a strange girl with a painfull secret...
1. Fallen petals

A/N: so everyone this will be my weary first fic which is written to a Disney cartoon…I hope that I will get at least one review for this…

Disclaimer: I don't own the cartoon Aladdin, but the made up characters and the poem are all mine

I. Fallen petals

* * *

_Deep __in the cold desert night_

_a little flower blooms with pride _

_soft petals as blue as the night sky, _

_by day dark as shadows. _

The richly decorated room was dark; only one candle was lit beside the bed. The woman who was laying in it could have been once one of the most beautiful women in the world. But even now when the rosy checks turned deathly pale, long raven black hair was sweet covered, her breathing rough, her once rich tone was weak she still resembled the pridefull sorceress she was. Soft emerald eyes opened tiredly as the soft cry of a child entered her ears.

"M'lady, it is a girl." said the famel creature which resembled a cross between a lizard and a human. It handed the woman a little childe wrapped in a blood red cloth.

"Than…thank you…A…Asuka…you are dismissed…" the young woman said weakly to her summoned servant and it disappeared after bowing one final time to her mistress.

"She is beautiful, just like you Ryouu…" the man on her side whispered while stroking her face with his right hand.

"I…I know…" she said, but then she held her hand in front of her moth and begun coughing, scarlet blood dripping out from between her pale fingers.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, his tone full of worry.

"I…I think…my heart…will not be…strong enough to ta…take this…"she whispered as a tear left her eyes. "But…but I was happy that…that it let me live to…to met you…koi…" she said as she stroke the man's pale check while using her last strength to sit up and kiss her lover.

"You…you can't leave us now…"

"It…it is time for me to go…, but please promise me…promise me you will ta…take care of our daughter and please give her this…as a memory of me…" with that she took down her necklace which had a silver dragon medallion on it with rubin eyes and handed it together with her child over to the man.

"Ryouu…"

"I…I love you Mozenrath…" and then her eyes closed for all eternity.

"I love you to my love…" the sorcerer whispered as he held the sleeping child in his arms, tears sliding down his face.

_But oh the desert is so cruel _

_the soft petals fall to the ground. _

_The little flower whelks in the heat _

_But in the night the flower will _

_bloom again in the mist. _

_**To be continued…** _

* * *

A/N: so this was the first chapter and I will warn you that some characters will be probably OOC, oh and I will probably use a five times Japanese words in some sentences and sorry if I misspell them. Oh and I know that Ryouu is originally a male name, but you will soon find out why I used this name and if you are curious the meaning of the name is '_dragon'…_


	2. Visitors

A/N: because my parents and the parasite of a little sister are on a '_Kormoran' _concert and I have time to try and to write as much chapters to the fic as much as I can manage to write, I can only hope that the concert will take weary long so that I can stay longer here by the comp…

P.S.: the poems is originally made to the drama I'm working on '_Desert Rose'_, which is about the forbidden love between a priestess and a priest, it is like a '_Romeo & Juliet '_play in Ancient Egyptian stile…

II. Visitors

* * *

_A blue rose which blooms in the desert, _

_it is the truest miracle of the world, _

_born of the blood and tears of true lovers, _

_hidden by mist and dark from the eye _

_of mortals. _

A young girl around the age of three years old was running around in the deserted streets of the necropolis, the skies a bow her were always dark as if the night would last here forever, the sand under her feet black, the only real light was given by the lanterns which glowed blue when she passed them, she knew that they reacted on magic. She giggled happily; her long lightly curled ebony hair flew in the wind.

Suddenly the child stopped and looked up curiously at a gigantic wall of mist. Her father often told her that the wall of mist is the barrier between they land and that of a world which is dangerous and frightening, so she should stay here where she is save. The little girl stared at the wall, she knew that her father wanted to protect her, but she was curious, she had never left the Land of Dark sand. She was about to touch the mist with one pale hand when she heard the voice of her father's familiar. Emerald eyes turned in the eel's direction and glittered with happiness.

"Hay Xerxes-san!" she said happily as the creature let her pet him. He really liked the little girl.

"Afya, you know that your father told you to not go on the other side of the mist." the creature said.

"I know, please don't tell daddy, he will only get worried." she said while holding her little hands together pleadingly.

"I will not tell him, but now come." he said as he turned around in the air, how could someone say '_no'_ when they are faced with such one innocent look.

"Uhm, where are we going Xerxes-san?" she asked confused while following him.

"We are visiting your mother." the eel said and the girl's features lip up.

"Yay! We are visiting mommy!" she said while she begun running in the direction where she knew the royal cemetery was.

* * *

Xerxes reached the grave three minutes after the little girl who had her eyes closed and her hands held out in front of her breakable body. The familiar looked at her a bit puzzled, but then his eyes widened as a white lotus flower appeared between her little hands. Afya placed the flower on the grave and kneeled down. 

"Hay mommy, I brought you your favorite flower. I really miss you and daddy and Xerxes- san to, but daddy says that you are watching us so I'm not sad that I can't see you. Daddy still doesn't want to teach me magic, but you know what? I can also a five spells because I like to watch daddy train." at that she smiled proudly.

While the little girl continued to speak with the grave of her mother Xerxes managed to fight down his shock. _'How dumb of Xerxes, Afya is the daughter of Master Mozenrath and Ryouu. She will be one day a great sorceress…if she lives…'_ At that thought felt the creature a pang of pain. He remembered the day on which trespassers come in they land. It were ten strangely clothed warriors who were chasing after a young woman. The men managed to destroy many of his master's mamluks which made his master weary pissed and he himself went out to investigate against the intruders. To say that both he and his master were stunned as the young woman begun to chant in a strange language and a gigantic dragon skeleton emerged out from the black sand behind her and took slowly flesh on and attacking and killing the last four warriors would be one understatement. But after this display of great magic and knowledge over necromation the young woman touched her heart with a shaking hand and broke together. His master brought her personally in the Citadel and let her rest. After the young woman awoke she explained to them, mostly because his master seemed curious about her which was rare, that she comes from a land called Japan which is more like a gigantic island complex. She was the priestess of the Silver dragon which's temple could be found in the capitol city of the land May-Tjan, but they land fell and she as the only priestess and sorceress who could manage to flee, but they foes found her. After that day become she and Mozenrath weary close, they studied together, worked on new spells or elixirs or exchanged knowing about the magic of they cultures, both become close friends and later more... But the happiness which his master was feeling got shadowed with worry for the loved one when Ryouu explained to them, after Mozenrath asked her about the strange pain which often seemed to plague her, that she was born with a weak heart and that the medicines told her family that she would be lucky if she managed to live eight years, but she proved them wrong. Xerxes sighed sadly, Afya's birth was to much for Ryouu and her hearth stopped beating, that was hard for his master, but the worst thing was that Afya was also born with a weak heart, this was the ground why Mozenrath created the tick wall of mist around his land, to shield his daughter from the world which could kill her and if that happened, his master would not survive the pain. A light tap on his head brought Xerxes back from his thoughts. He looked down to see those enchanting emerald eyes.

"Come Xerxes-san, daddy is probably waiting for us." she said as she begun to run to the Citadel. Afya resembled her father in almost any way, in his option she really looked like a famel version of her father only with the emerald eyes of her mother.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Citadel… _

Mozenrath sat with his legs crossed on his throne while looking annoyed at the enchantress Mirage and the deity Chaos who both stood now in his throne room. The first one to scold him for not moving in the last five years even a little finger against Agraba or Aladdin who was now Sultan, the later one was only there to see something amusing.

"Mirage, if you are ready with your speech I would like to tell you to leave my land." the sorcerer said annoyed to the feline like woman.

"I will not leave before I get a proper explanation from you, from all the idiots who tried to take over that damned city were you the only one worthy to be named, but in the last years nothing!" she hissed while Chaos watched them grinning. This was really amusing, Mirage who was throwing a fit and it only made Mozenrath yawn which on the other hand angered Mirage and made her scream even louder. But suddenly he sensed a great magical power nearing them.

It seemed as if the other two sensed it to, but both felines found it weary strange when they saw fear wash over the sorcerer's face. Then the gigantic oak door to the throne room opened revealing a little girl who poked her head inside smiling, but as she saw the two strange creatures her smile faded and her gaze become curious.

"Moze…" but said sorcerer already dashed past Mirage and stood now protectively in front of the girl.

"Daddy, is something wrong?" the child asked while holding her fathers dark cape in her pale hands.

"DADDY!!!" Mirage screamed and was about to faint from shock while Chaos teleported behind Mozenrath who was staring at the woman and grabbed the girl teleporting with her in the middle of the room.

"So, what is your name little girl?" the blue feline asked while floating in the air on his back and the girl sitting on his stomach.

"Uhm…my name is Afya." she said while managing a little bow which made the deity chuckle and Mozenrath turn ghostly pale. Heck the man was about to try to launch himself at the cat and try to get his daughter in safety.

"A really cute name, do you know what it means?" the girl nodded.

"Uhum, it means _'Shadow'_."

"Yes, so you are Mozenrath's daughter, and where is your mother?" at that question Mozenrath was beginning to panic which was noticed by Mirage. _'What the heck is wrong with him?' _

'_No…no please stop…if you get her to nervous or say something wrong she will get a seizure….' _the sorcerer thought as he held back tears.

"Mommy died after I was born, she had a weak heart like me." at that Mirage suddenly understood the man's worry for the girl. '_So her heart is weak...'_

"Oh, that is a bad thing, hmm…your mom was from one other continent right?"

"How did you know?"

"That pendant was only worn by the priests and priestesses of the Silver Dragon, but after my knowing they were all executed, but it seems that your mom could escape. You know little one you are really cute, I like you." Chaos said smiling at the little girl and let her hug him which on the other hand made the ones who were staring up at them sweatdrop.

"Arigatou Aoi Neko-sama." she said.

"You can call me Chaos."

"Uhm, ok Chaos-san" and with that both went down to the ground and Mozenrath immediately run up to his daughter, kneeling down beside her.

"Mozenrath." said Mirage suddenly after Chaos whispered something to her, her tone made the sorcerer flinch.

"Chaos has decided and I also like the idea that we both will take the roles of Afya's godparents and we will also teach her magic. And beside that you are every time allowed to visit my realm little darling." she said while petting the child on the head." We will take our leaves now." and with that both disappeared. After they left Mozenrath let out a deep sigh as he held his childe closer.

"Xerxes is sorry master, Xerxes didn't know you had guests." the familiar said and was ready for his master's wrath, but it never come.

"Don't worry Xerxes, I didn't think of the chance that those two from all the creatures would come here." he said, but then he felt suddenly a little hand tugging on his selve. He looked down in emerald eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes my little darling?"

"Where is obasan Mirage's realm?" she asked innocently which made her father sweatdrop. _'Aunt Mirage'_ sounded in his ears so wrong, but it was still better then '_uncle Aladdin'_, then he would run away screaming...

_A blue rose which blooms in the desert, _

_it is the truest miracle of the world, _

_born of the blood and tears of true lovers, _

_hidden safely from mist and darkness,_

_far away from the cruel world… _

_**To be continued…** _

* * *

A/N: well now you have a little more information about Ryouu and about her daughter, I needed to look up Arabic names to find a name for her and well don't ask how I got the idea to make Mirage and Chaos to her godparents and by the way I know that everyone is OOC and mostly of all Mozenrath, but I need him to act like this for the fiction. 


	3. Two worlds

A/N: here is the third chapter in which you can met a five new characters, oh and before I forget this chapter will run on two lines, it is the same day, but on two different places…

Disclaimer: I only own the children in this fic and a five other things

III. Two worlds

* * *

_Blue rose, hidden from the world _

_a little flower grown in darkness. _

_No human is allowed to see you, _

_to see your beauty. _

The sun was setting over the world, but the live giving rays never reach the Land of the Dark Sands, on that land regains the night. Inside the Citadel one of the ancient doors opened and a shadow stepped inside the room. The person entering the room moved quickly over to the gigantic window and pulled the dark violet curtains aside, letting the little light which was given the land by day inside, then he moved over to the petite creature in the bed that was still sleeping peacefully.

"Afya, it is time to wake up darling." the man whispered as his pale hand touched the sleeping girl's shoulder lightly.

"Uh…morning daddy." a sleepy voice sayd as the now six years old girl sat up in her bed, rubbing her sleepy emerald eyes.

"Morning, now come breakfast is ready." Mozenrath sayd smiling as she put her dress on her bed.

"Ok, uhm daddy…you didn't make that black and slimy looking thing again, or did you?" she asked while sitting Indian stile on her bed. Her father sweatdropped and blushed a bit.

"That was an omlet."

"Uhm…that looked more like a transmutations accident, if you ask me."

* * *

_Meanwhile at the same time in Agraba _

The doors which lead to the bedroom of the royal pair opened slowly and two shadows sneaked inside.

"We will be in trouble…" whispered a soft famel voice.

"Don't worry we won't get in trouble and now at my sign…one…two…three now!"

And with that both shadows jumped on the bed, making the two woken adults scream in surprise.

"Morning mommy, morning daddy." said the little girl around the age of six when she hugged her mother. She had lightly tanned skin, long clack hair and blue eyes.

"You two were sleeping in again and we don't get breakfast until you two are not down there." said the boy with dark eyes and tanned skin, he was around seven years old.

"Amir, did you bring your sister to help you with the waking up?" asked Aladdin amused when he ruffled his son's messy black hair.

"You are just like your father." Jasmine said smiling when she saw the blush on her husband's and on her son's face. "Come now Tibah let us search for a nice clothing for you." and with that she already wanted to climb out of bed with her child when suddenly the door bust open revealing Razul and the other guards ready for battle.

"Uhm…Razul…" the Sultan was a little bit at loss of words as were the now dumbfaulted looking guards.

"Uhm…we plead for you apology Sultan, Sultana…" and with that the door closed again.

* * *

_In the Land of Black Sand _

It rained almost on the whole morning, but finally the skies cleared from the heavy clouds and Afya used her chance to go and play outside with Xerxes, but only after her father managed to catch her and force the girl in something warm.

Mozenrath was now sitting in a gigantic ancient chair while reading a book about alchemy. It was a present from Mirage to his birthday three weeks ago, she told him that it got really popular in Egypt and every great sorcerer and sorceress knows that almost every sort of magic come from the Land with the Two Faces. It was pretty interesting mostly the part about human transmutation or in other words the creating of a homunculus an artificial human. It was in some ways similar to necromation and also much more. Suddenly he heard that someone was knocking at the front door.

Mozenrath marked the site he was on and placed the book together with his glasses on the little table beside his chair and went upstairs. He opened the entrance door with his magic and looked outside only to be greeted by mud balls. The sorcerer groaned as he whipped the wet earth from his face and glared at the blue feline like deity who threw it at him.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you Chaos…" he said sarcastically.

"I would have never thought that you would be happy to see me." Chaos said grinning as the trio went inside.

"Afya come you will need a bath." Mozenrath said as he took his daughter in his arms.

"Ok daddy." she answered giggling, her father still looked like as if he had fallen in mud, face first.

"Really young lady, sometimes I think that, that blue feline is bad company for you and…" Mozenrath suddenly looked puzzled when he noticed that Afya was missing. Turning around he found the girl in Mirage's arms. "Mirage, give me my daughter, I need to bath her." he growled.

"Oh no you don't." she said.

"And why not if I may ask?" the sorcerer said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Because she is growing up to a woman." and with that she begun to walk away.

"What has that to do with the fact that you don't want to allow me to bathe my daughter! I take care of her since she was born!" he yelled after her.

Behind the fuming sorcerer were two creatures looking at each other.

"They act like one old married couple." Chaos said and the familiar nodded.

"Xerxes agrees."

"What was that you two!" at Mozenrath's voice both familiar and deity flinched.

"Nothing." they said in union as the steaming sorcerer begun to make his way to the bathroom to have a fight with the enchantress about the right to give Afya a bath.

"Obsessive father?" Chaos asked.

"Obsessive father…" Xerxes replied.

* * *

_In the royal bath of Agraba _

Aladdin was playing watertight with Genie and Abu on his side against his son Amir and his best friend Salim who was the son of Sadira. Iago decided to stay by the fruits instead of as he put it "Get involved in childish plays".

"So you land rats get ready to become real man here on sea." Genie said while he posed like a ships admiral with matching clothes.

"You and dad will get it Genie!" shouted Amir when he and his friend attacked.

"Huston, we have a problem." said Genie before he turned to a gigantic ventilator and sent a little wave of water at the two boys.

"Looks like as if they are having fun." said the Sultana while she was sitting on a gigantic couching.

"Yes, seems like it." said Sadira while she listened to the happy laughter which filled the palace.

"Agraba is so peaceful since a five years well except the five times when Abis Mal or Mechanicles tried to cause havoc, but they are not even worth speaking about." Jasmine said in a chatting tone. Since a five years she and Sadira buried they rivalry for Aladdin and become best friends.

"You are right with that, but what about that sorcerer, what was his name again…" the brown haired woman begun to search for the name in her head.

"You mean Mozenrath?" the Sultana decided to help out.

"Yes, he didn't bother you two since how long? Oh yes nine years."

"I know, but Aladdin guesses that he died, you know the gauntlet takes away many powers and his hand under it become already a skeleton and he was also physically weary weak because of it."

"Yes, there are some magical objects which give you great power, but the price you need to pay for this power is weary high." explained Sadira while she grabbed one apple.

"What a nice small talk about Jafar Jr." said Iago before he took one other bite from his grapes.

"Uhm…what?" at this Sadira looked puzzled.

"Don't take Iago's words literally Sadira. You know Iago calls Mozenrath because he reminded him on Jafar." Jasmine explained.

"Oh." was the simple answer.

* * *

_In the Citadel… _

A fuming Mozenrath was standing in front of his own homes bathroom, hand gripping the handle. He pushed the doors open and stamped inside, determination written on his face.

"Mirage give me my da…."

Chaos and Xerxes were playing poker with some of Mozenrath's mamluks when suddenly.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Uhm…did your master do something with Mirage?" asked Chaos.

"That not Mirage, that scream from Master." said the eel and the blue furred deity sweatdropped. That was certainly something new and beside that highly amusing.

Two minutes later stumbled a weary flushed and nose bleeding Mozenrath down the stairs of his home.

"Master feeling alright?"

"No Xerxes, I just saw something which will haunt me in my nightmares…now come we need also a bath." and so all three headed for one of the other baths.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the bathroom _

"Obasan Mirage?" Afya asked while looking up at the woman who sat beside her in the gigantic bathtub.

"What is it little kitten?" she asked. In those three years her maternal instincts become fully awake towards the little child whose heart could stop any minute, but she was still happy.

"Why did scream like a girl when he saw you naked?" at that the older woman blushed a deep shade of crimson.

* * *

_Night in Agraba _

The sun was already setting and painted the skies a bow the city orange and blue. The Sultan and his wife brought they children to bed after they said goodnight to they friends.

Both parents sat on the edge of one of the two beds.

"Mommy, do you think I can have a little tiger on my birthday?" asked Tibah while petting Raja.

"I want a monkey."

"We will see." said they father.

"Mommy, will you and daddy sing us a song?"

"Sure baby." said the Sultana.

_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the heat is intense  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

Aladdin begun singing while his children listened interested to the song they so often heard.

_When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian night_

* * *

_Arabian nights  
Like Arabian days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways_

_Arabian nights  
'Neath Arabian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes_

Mozenrath ended the song and pulled the covers over his daughter, a warm smile on his lips. The sorcerer didn't notice the two felines and his familiar in the door.

"You know it is strange and to be honest I would never have thought that it would be possible, but Mozenrath is really a great father." Mirage said while leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes, Master changed since he met Ryouu." Xerxes who was sitting on her shoulder said.

"Hmm, I would have liked to met her, she was probably a weary stunning woman." Mirage said while her eyes still rested on the sorcerer.

"Yes, she was."

_Rose with petals blue as the night sky,_

_The darkness and the mist are your_

_only friends and protectors._

_Born out of blood and tears,_

_no human is allowed to touch you._

_But oh there in the light,_

_there are so much wonders,_

_little Blue Rose what will you do?_

_When the sun raises…_

_**To be continued…** _

* * *

A/N: so this is the third chapter and I think you could notice that in the last time I'm still weary in to Full Metal Alchemist and in alchemy. Beside that I also wanted to bring in some of the other characters who will play a major role in the begining of conflicts... 


	4. The world behind the mist

A/N: ok I have decided that I really have to much unfinished stories and more ideas come so I want to finish the ones I can…

IV. The world behind the wall

_

* * *

_

_The __Sun is raising above the desert_

_Little rose a new day awakens, _

_Blue petals which turn dark in the light_

_Little rose, what will the day bring you?_

_Will it make you bloom or wilt in the light…_

It was a big day for Afya. She had finally turned eleven last week and got some great presents, mostly the little black dragon from her Obasan, her father nearly fainted when he saw it, but these were nothing against the fact that she managed to sneak out of the Citadel and reach the wall of mist. Today she would finally see the world which lay behind it.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and walked through it. Feeling the mist clear around her she needed a five seconds for her eyes to get adjusted to the bright light which was so different from the darkness of the world she loved.

"So, where should I go?" she asked herself while looking around the endless see of golden sand. "I know." She said happily as she grabbed in the magical bag she got from her father and threw different parts of a skeleton out, that of a horse.

Chanting softly the bones slowly rose from the ground and got attached to each other while slowly muscles and skin cowered it and soon stood a black horse in front of her. It looked perfectly normal except for the pupilles white eyes. Sitting up on his back she told the horse to bring her to the nearest city.

After three hours she finally reached her destination.

"Wow, this looks so different from home…" she whispered to the black horse while looking at the buildings and all the people who were chatting, walking around, laughing, selling things and children who were playing with each other. "This is so different from back home, don't you think?" she asked the horse.

After a while she stopped the creature and climbed down to stretch herself after all the riding. After stretching was she about to climb back as suddenly a little ape run in they direction and the horse took it as danger against his mistress.

"Nasir calm down." Afya said to the creature and stroke it's head. "You should be a bit more careful." She said while looking at the little ape.

"Abu!" yelled suddenly a female voice which made her turn. As she looked at the caller she saw that beside the girl who was now holding the little ape were two boys also running in they direction.

"Sorry, my little sister Tibah and Abu were playing catch and…" but Amir was immediately pushed to the side by his best friend.

"Hay, I'm Salim and these are Amir, Tibah and you have already met Abu." He said grinning as he held his hand out.

"Uhm…hallo. My name is Afya." She said while shaking his hand. "And this is my horse Nasir." She said as she petted the horse's side to calm it.

"I have never seen you before." Said Amir, while looking her over, looking at the horse and the black and dark blue robe she wore he could only guess that she was part of an aristocratic family.

"I have just arrived today." She said.

"Hey, that is great I mean we could show you the city." Said Salim which made Amir role his eyes and Tibah giggle.

"Well…uhm…ok." She said as suddenly to her surprise a Genie appeared behind the trio.

"So here you are kids." He said smiling as he suddenly spotted the new girl who was staring at him, her emerald eyes holding something strange in them.

"Genie, this is Afya she is new and we want to show her the city." Tibah said smiling.

"Well then, lets head out." He said and they begun walking.

But Genie couldn't shake the thought of his head that the girl reminded him on someone, but he couldn't remember on who, the way she was looking at him when he appeared something was not normal and that horse…it was strange, but he had the impression that it was acting to strange for an normal animal and why was it so protective for the girl? Who or what was she?

_Little rose be careful _

_The light, oh the light_

_It doesn't always bring live_

_Little rose be careful, _

_The darkness is your only friend …_

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: so after the next chapter I will make a time jump with the story


	5. Flames of anger

A/N: so here is the next chapter and I have decided to ad the time jump in, in this chapter…

V. Flames of anger

* * *

While a little group made they way through whole Agraba was in the Land of the Dark Sands everything in chaos.

"Three groups shall head immediately to the east regions, where is the seventh patrolling group with they report, you six head for the west district. Where is that report!" to say that Mozenrath was frustrated was an understatement.

Since the second he noticed his daughter's absence had he searched the whole Citadel like a mad man and now was he shouting since three hours at his mamluks to search the whole city and near regions.

"Xerxes, you and Chaos take Seiko, he should find his mistress in no time."

"And what will you do in the meantime Mirage?" asked the blue feline the other who let out a sigh.

"I will in the meantime try to get our obsessive daddy to calm down…" she said while pointing at the still orders shouting Mozenrath behind her.

"Oh…we wish you luck, you will need it." Said Chaos.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile in the palace of Agraba _

Afya was now sitting together with everyone by the gigantic table. The three kids she had met had invited her for lunch in the palace. The palace was really fascinating, but to be honest she liked the dark colors of the Citadel mere, here was it in a way to white and bright in her option and that Genie was still looking at her strangely.

"Genie, stop staring at our guest." Whispered the Sultan to his friend.

"Sorry Al, but something on that girl is strange." He whispered back.

"I don't know what you mean." H said shrugging.

"Daddy would you please tell us a story from the heroic things you did?" asked Tibah suddenly.

"Yes dad please."

"Well…"

"Aladdin, give them the happiness." At that the Sultan smiled down at his wife then he looked up at his children.

"Well then, hmm…which story would be the best." He said as he acted like as if he would think hard. "Ah yes I have got it."

"Which one uncle Aladdin?" asked Salim, looking excited.

"Here is the story about how I beat the evil dark sorcerer Mozenrath." He said and Afya nearly spit out her juicewhen hearing her father's name .

"Yay!!" yelled the three children and Aladdin started with his story.

With every word the Sultan said were Afya's hands tightening in to fists and she was sure that her nails have broken through her skin. Sure she knew what her father used to be, but this man had absolutely no right to talk in such a degrading way about her father. This man had absolutely no clue what a great man her father was. Genie noticed that the girl was looking with hate filled emerald eyes at Aladdin as he told his story and this time noticed not only he, but also Jasmine her strange behavior.

"…and then I jumped and…"

"Would you please excuse me for a second." Said Afya suddenly as she stood up and walked away.

After a while she reached a balcony as she suddenly needed to lean on the wall for support. Her whole body was shaking; her breathing was rough as her left hand was clutching the fabric of her robes above her heart.

"N…no…not a…a seizure…not now…" she said, but the pain got only stronger.

"Afya." She turned in the balcony's direction and a little smile appeared on her lips.

"Y…you three…" she said as she fell to her knees.

"Afya…" Xerxes said panicked as he floated beside her.

"Do…don't wo…worry, it is getting better…" she said as she shakingly stood up. "We should go home." She said as she summoned her horse's bones to her and put them in the bag.

A five minutes later after he four left was everyone looking around the palace to find her, but she was nowhere.

_

* * *

_

_In the Citadel _

Mozenrath was laying on his stomach and glaring up at Mirage who was currently sitting on his back as suddenly the door opened.

"Afya!" he yelled relieved to she his daughter, but both he and Mirage stared shocked at her after looking at her.

It was the first time they saw anger and hatred burning in hr eyes…

"I'm tired, sorry for making everyone worry." She said as she made her way to the stairs, but then stopped for a minute. "Daddy…I will throw Agraba in to chaos…" she said and with that she left leaving everyone to stare shocked after her.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nine years later… **_

Since nine years lived he people of Agraba in fear, the sun was disappearing in the middle of the day, strange black flames appeared on random places, the city was on some days full of snakes, something was killing the cows, hurricane like winds and sandstorms appeared out of nowhere people got sick from a strange diseas, black rain fell from the skies, there were strange screams in the night and no on e dared to leave they homes when the sun begun to set.

"Jasmine, I really don't know what is happening here." Aladdin said while sitting on the throne.

"I also don't know, but you have always managed to save us." The Sultana said softly.

"I think these are caused by a really powerful dark sorcerer or sorceress." Said Sadira suddenly as she walked up to her friends.

"But the only dark sorcerers we knew are both death." Aladdin said.

"That is true, but this is the only explaining." She said.

"Yes you…" but suddenly Razul walked inside and bowed.

"My Sultan, your guests have arrived." He said.

"Then please let them inside." Aladdin said.

After a while the doors opened again and Razul walked inside with two men behind him in strange clothing.

"Welcome lord Yashuo." He said while greeting the man.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so in the next chap will you get some more infos about Afya's mother…


	6. Truth

A/N: so the poem has ended and this is also the last chapter to this story…

VI. Truth

* * *

"Konichiwa Sultan of Agraba." The old man said while he and his companion bowed.

"For the ones not understanding our language, '_konichiwa'_ is a type of greeting." Said the young man as he looked at everyone's confused faces.

"Allowed me to introduce you my grandson Saotomo." Lord Yashuo said.

"Welcome the both of you. The last time we exchanged massages you said that you were searching for a person." Said Aladdin while they all sat down.

"Yes, you see in our land was a terrible war long years ago and many died, many temples were burned down and they priests and priestesses executed except for one young priestess." Explained the lord.

"And you think that she flew here." Said Jasmine.

"Yes, we were traveling the land searching for her to tell her that it was safe to return home, but we didn't find her. We were about to give up when we met a caravan which told us that here many strange things happen and as we listened to them we immediately recognized some of the spells which were from our land." Saotomo said.

"Hmm…, but if it is true why would she attack us?" asked the Sultana confused.

"We don't know."

But then suddenly the door bust open and Tibah, Amir, Salim and Abu run inside, Carpet flying behind them. "What is wrong?" Aladdin asked, but then also Genie flew inside looking a bit burned.

"Dad there is a black dragon outside attacking the city." Amir said.

"What!" and with that everyone run outside in the palace garden to look shocked at the black dragon sitting on one of the towers.

"Aladdin, what should we do?" Jasmine asked her husband.

"Erm…guys, who is that?" asked Iago suddenly confused and everyone looked up to see a person standing beside the dragon.

"I would say there is nothing you can do." The person yelled as a strange emerald light surrounded her hand and she threw a flame ball at them, but it never hit then it vanished after flying against an invisible shield. "What?" the figure hissed angered.

"How…how did you?" Sadira asked stunned.

"My father was always fond of magic so he teached me." Said the young man on her side.

"Konichiwa young lady." Said the lord as he stepped forth. "Me and my grandson come from a far land in search for a young priestess, her name was Ryouu." He said and the figure stocked suddenly, holding a hand to her hearth while the other was held out and a soft blue light surrounded it.

"You speak the truth…" she whispered as she floated down, the dragon following her.

When she landed was everyone gasping as they recogrinaized the girl from nine years ago, but she was paler and panting, her left hand still griping the robes above her heart.

"Afya…" said Salim shocked.

"I see you know her." Said lord Yashuo smiling, but his expression turned concerned when he looked at the girl again, he knew the symptoms she was showing only all to well from a young girl who once used to be his son's playmate.

"Ye…yes…unfortunately…" she said panting as she leaned against the dragon's nose for support.

"Why yo…" but Amir was held back by the lord's outstretched arm.

"You should rest a little bit." Said Saotomo as he walked up to her, ignoring the dragon's growling.

"I…see so yo…you know what…what is happening at…at the moment with me…" she said with a grin as she calmed the dragon.

"Yes." He said.

"Sultan could we have a room for the young lady to rest and as long we will clear some things." The lord said.

"We have some nice cells in the dungeon." Razul said, but the he suddenly heard the creature's growl again, but what frightened him more was the sharp sword pointing at his neck.

"Dare to say that again." The young lord growled.

"Saotomo." The boy nodded to gis grandfather and put the sword away.

"Razul, let one of the guest rooms be ready." Jasmine said.

"Yes Sultana." The guard said as he hurried away.

"Well then…" said Saotomo as he lifted the young woman up bridal style.

"Hey…" Salim said while glaring at the other.

"Nani? Hey I can walk alone." She hissed while struggling to get out of the other's arms.

"You need to calm down or it will get worse." The young man said firmly and she started pouting.

As everyone made they way inside the dragon shrunk to the size of a parrot and followed his mistress inside, but it was the only one to notice the old lord smiling warmly. _"Just like Ryouu…"_ he thought.

* * *

After Afya fell asleep with her pet on her side was everyone sitting outside of the room.

"I still can't believe that it was her all the time." Said Amir angered.

"But why was she attacking Agraba?" asked Tibah confused.

"I would more likely know what was that before." Salim said.

"That is easy to explain." At that every gaze turned to the lord. "I and my grandson both think that this girl is probably the daughter of the priestess we are looking for."

"How do you know that?" asked Aladdin.

"First of all her knowledge about our land's magic, then there are her eyes, the same as by Ryouu, then there is the necklace she wears, it was only worn by the ones serving the Silver Dragon and the last clue which lets us know the sad truth that she who we were looking for is already death is that she inherited something from her which most of us would see as a deathly curse."

"What curse?" asked everyone wide eyed.

"I was born like my mother with a weak heart if I get to panicked, frustrated, scared or upset I get a seizure which is like as if someone would drag a heated up sword through your heart which can stop any time without warning." Said a female voice from the door, as everyone turned around they saw Afya with her dragon on her shoulders one of her hands resting on the door frame.

"As I feared, the birth was to much for her heart." Yashuo said sighing sadly.

"Yes, she died three minutes after giving birth to me." She said sadly but then turned to the balcony. "I need to head back home father and Obasan are probably already worried." She said.

"We will company you." Said Saotomo as he stood up.

"Nani?"

"You are still a bit weak and me and my grandfather would like to met your father and aunt." He said and she sighed.

"If you want…" she said in a defeated tone, she had really no energy to fight.

"Then we will come to." Said suddenly the Sultan returning her glare even if he didn't understand what he did that this young girl he only met for one day to hate him so much.

"Then we will go by horse." She said and everyone walked out to the horses.

"You can ride by me." Said Salim grinning, but she ignored him.

"I have my own." He said as she opened her bag and took out the bones and started chanting. Everyone watched in horror as they saw the same horse from nine years ago.

"I see you have also inherited your mother's knowledge and love for necromation." The lord said and Aladdin and friends let out a relieved sigh. For a minute they really thought..., but that was absurd.

"Yes." She said as she sat up and they begun riding.

* * *

After some hours they were nearing the wall of mist.

"Hmm…I don't want to make everyone nervous, but this place is rather familiar." Said Iago as he hid with Abu under Aladdin's hat.

"I know, but I don't remember that wall of mist." He said.

"We need to ride through." Afya said as she speed up her horse, the others doing the same. As the wall cleared they saw where they were riding through.

"What is this place?" asked Tibah frightened.

"The Land of Black Sand." Said Aladdin as he suddenly spotted something nearing them. "Mamluks, be careful everyone!" he said, but then everyone looked shocked as the mamluks bowed in front of the girl.

"What is happening here Aladdin?" Jasmine asked.

"Afya!" yelled suddenly a male voice and Aladdin and his friends gasped when seeing Mozenrath running in they direction while they two guests exchanged knowing gazes, they children only looked confused.

"Hello father." Afya said as she hugged the dark sorcerer.

"Mozenrath is your father!" Aladdin yelled shocked and the three children stared wide eyed at the man from who they have so often heard in the stories.

"Ugh…now that I see them beside each other they look rather much alike." Said Genie.

"And now I understand why she attacked Agraba…" said Jasmine softly. After knowing that Afya's mother died after her birth she guessed that her father was the one raising her and so hearing someone speak wrongly about the person they loved would make them angry.

"Aladdin…" hissed suddenly a female voice.

"Mirage…Chaos…?" the Sultan was now really at loss of words.

"Hello Obasan Mirage, Chaos-san." Afya said to the two.

"Ah here you are little one." Chaos said as he floated up to her.

"Yes, ah father these two who come with me, well atleast one of them, were mother's friends." She said.

"Well then follow me to the Citadel." Mozenrath said. "Mamluks go away." He said and the servants sunk back in to the black sand.

"I see you are also using necromation." Said lord Yashuo.

"Yes." He said.

After eating in the citadel sat most of the others in the gigantic living room to talk while Afya walked outside with Saotomo, Amir, Salim and Tibah.

"While the others are talking I thought you would like to show me your riding skills." She said.

"I'm the best on any horse." Salim said grinning, but she ignored him again.

"Who said I was talking about a horse." And with that she started chanting and suddenly five dragon skeletons rose from the black sand. "Well then." She said while sitting up on one of the dragon's back.

The others did the same and soon were they all flying through the dark sky. At the moment had Tibah her fun, she loved flying, but her brother was looking worried at his friend who was at the moment glaring at Saotomo who was flying beside Afya and both were laughing.

"What does that guy have that I don't?" he asked angrily.

"Well he main point is that he wasn't laughing at the story about her father, calling him a hopeless fool, finding her home gross and out of a bad dream and he can tell her many things about the land of her mother." Amir said.

Meanwhile in the front noticed Afya a strange movement in the bag on Saotomo's side, he seemed to notice to as he smiled and grabbed carefully in the bag and took out a little fix kit with pearl white fur, blue eyes and nine tails which's ends were the color of the raising sun.

"This is a kitsunen kit which I have found when we left with my grandfather. He was all alone and so I took him with me, you can have him if you would like." He said smiling as he handed her the little creature which was now looking up at her curiously.

"Arigatou gozaimas." She said smiling as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the check.

Seeing this Salim felt his insides burn with anger as he leaned forth, but that was a great mistake then suddenly the dragon speed up.

"Nani…?" said both Afya and Saotomo confused as something flew through between them in a great tempo.

"I think Salim did something wrong…" said Amir as he and Tibah reached them.

"Yes, he literally told the dragon to speed up and…" at that they heard Salim screaming "…back flips…I will get him down, I think our parents are finished talking." Afya said.

Soon was everyone on they way back home from the Land of the Dark Sand.

"Sayonara Lord Yashuo, Saotomo and Arigatou again." Afya yelled after them smiling, the kit peacefully sleeping in her arms. While she was waving was Mirage in the meantime trying to hold back a certain father in his "_hands-away-from-my-daughter"_ mode.

Meanwhile outside the great wall of mist was the sun slowly setting over the desert, giving the world over to the night again…

_A blue rose which blooms in the desert, _

_it is the truest miracle of the world, _

_born of the blood and tears of true lovers, _

_hidden by mist and dark from the eye _

_of mortals… _

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: so this is the end of the story…


End file.
